Ottakes  Destined To Be Alone?
by monkey666
Summary: Outtakes from Destined To Be Alone?
1. Chapter one

**A.N - Thanks for reading, enjoy. xx**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**Alice pov**

The store is empty this morning, not that I'm expecting many people this early. Soft jazz is floating around the store through the speakers as I fiddle with my phone.

Should I text him, or should I wait for him to text me?

Oh stuff it I'll text him.

_Morning mister, sleep well? Xx_

As I wait for a reply the stores door opens. I look up and am met with my brother's familiar head of hair.

"Hey Ali, how's your morning going? Sold lots of ridiculously expensive clothes?"

He has no fashion sense at all, really what's wrong with him?

"Eddie, you're here." I hug him and ignore the glare on his face, I know he hates that nickname but I love teasing him.

"Ali, don't call me Eddie. I god damn hate it. Now where is your computer?"

Wow, grumpy much? He needs a girlfriend. A nice one though.

"Oh I see how it is _Eddie. _You're just lucky I got my own coffee before work. Didn't mum teach you any manners?"

"Computers in the back, it's already turned on." I tell him and look back at my phone.

He replied.

**Good morning darlin'. I had a wonderful sleep thanks, how is your morning going? Thank you again for last night. Xx**

Jasper and I text back and forth, until I hear the door open again. I look up and see Bella.

I cannot help the small screech that leaves my mouth.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" I pull her into a hug as she laughs.

"Morning Alice. I was just out doing some shopping and thought I'd stop by. I hope that's ok?"

Silly Bella. "Of course it is."

I see Edward walk out of the office and stop at the door. I watch as his eyes scan Bella's form.

Hmm, I did always think they would be a good match. Maybe it's about time I interfere with Edward's love life?

"Oh Eddie I'm glad you're finished back there."

Bella turns around to see who I'm talking to. Her eyes scan him from head to toe.

Excellent.

"Don't call me _Eddie _or I'll tell mum and dad about your secret boyfriend." The threat in his words disappears as I notice that he is trying, terribly I might add, to not look at Bella's chest.

I can't really blame him, she does have really nice breasts, as a completely straight woman, I can admit that I'm a bit jealous of her boobs.

"Oh relax Edward, you're so tense and emo all the time. Oh Bella this is my brother Edward, Edward this is my friend Bella."

They stare at each other, I can see their eyes light up as they continue to stare. This may be easier than I thought.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Bella." Nice Edward, bring out your best manners. Mum and dad would be so proud.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too Edward." Bella shyly replies.

Oh my gosh! They are both blushing. That is so cute. They will make me beautiful nieces and nephews.

Dinner! That's perfect, Bella will come and her and Edward can stare and flirt some more. Well hopefully they will flirt. I've never seen Edward flirt before, but there's a first for everything.

"Ooh Bella, you have to come out for dinner with us tonight. It's just going to be Edward, me, my boyfriend, our brother and his girlfriend. Please, pretty please? We are going so that my silly overprotective brothers can meet my boyfriend."

I glare at Edward slightly; if he and Emmet scare Jasper away I will kill them.

"It's our right Ali. As your big brothers we have to lay down the rules for him." He says smugly.

Bella interrupts our glaring contest, "Alice that's very nice of you, but I can't intrude like that."

She is too selfless and even more perfect for Edward.

"You are not intruding, quite the opposite actually." I look at Edward out the corner of my eye and see him staring intently at Bella.

I begin to pout at her, "Please, I want you to meet everyone. Pretty please?"

"Oh ok. Fine I'll go, as long as you're sure it's ok?" Bella finally gives in; however she directs her question at Edward.

"You should join us Bella. You can offer Ali some more support while Emmet and I interrogate her guy." Edward laughs lightly as he speaks to her.

Well I can feel the chemistry between them both already. I think this is the beginning of perfect relationship. Edward deserves to be happy, so does Bella. I can tell she's been hurt before, it's time for her to date a nice guy.

"Ok Alice, I'll be there. Just name the time and place." I smile in triumph at Bella and Edward.

"Yay, thank you Bella. I promise it will be a good night."

"I'm sure it will be. Well I should go, but I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Bella."

She smiles and heads towards the door, "Bye Edward."

Edward is suddenly jolted out of what I'm assuming was a daydream, most likely about Bella. "Goodbye Bella, I'll see you later tonight."

As she opens the door and walks out I notice Edward staring at her ass. As the door shuts I swear to god, a small whimper escapes his lips.

I smack his arm, perv.

"God! Are you right Edward? Stare at her ass a bit harder, I don't think she noticed."

I am only half joking as Edward _never _notices girls. I'm glad he's finally showing some interest in a nice girl.

"She's single you know, not to mention smart, funny and exactly the girl for you. Don't mess it up." I turn and walk away before he can respond.

I cannot wait for tonight, I'm actually looking forward to it now. Hopefully Edward will be too distracted by Bella to interrogate Jasper, and I won't have to kick both my brother's asses.

Tonight will be interesting.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**Thanks for reading, I hope this chapter was ok. xx**


	2. Chapter two

**A.N – Hey guys, this is an outtake from chapter thirteen in Carlisle's point of view. I hope everyone enjoys this outtake. I've wanted to write a Carlisle point of view for a while now so I hope its ok. Enjoy xx**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

The sun is warming my chest as I sip my coffee, I lean my head back, the newspaper long forgotten. Today is a rare day-off for me, work has been busier than normal since two of our doctors have taken maternity leave recently.

I miss spending time with Esme, just relaxing, not doing anything of importance. The house is quiet without the kids around, even after all these years I still come home expecting to hear Emmet and Alice arguing over who controls the T.V and Edward at the piano. I can't wait to have grandkids running around the house, laughing and having fun. If my own children would hurry up and give them to me, then the house would be full of kids' toys and childish giggles again.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?"

The soft voice of my wife brings me back to reality. I reach out and pull her onto my lap, my arms going around her waist; I gently place a kiss on her shoulder and sit back with her in my arms.

"I was thinking about how quiet our house is, how I can't wait to have some grandchildren running around. One of our kids just needs to hurry up and give us one." I feel her body shaking with her laughter.

"Oh sweetie, I think we will be getting one very soon. You have nothing to worry about." She places a kiss on my lips as she speaks.

"Oh you think so huh? And just who will be giving us our first grandchild honey? You seem awfully sure about it."

Esme wraps her arms around my neck, bringing our foreheads together.

"Hmm, I think it will be Edward and Bella. They love each other, it's rather obvious, you can tell just by watching how they act together. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at Bella. They can be on opposite sides of the room and his eyes always search her out, making sure she's ok, that she's still there. I know Emmet and Rose love each other, and I think Alice and Jasper are very close to that, but I really think it will be Edward and Bella who have a baby soon."

My hands have slowly begun to stroke Esme's back under her shirt. Her skin is so soft. We have been together for all these years and she is still the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met.

I place a kiss on her collarbone before I reply.

"They do love each other, they might not know it yet, but they do. I know they have only been together for a small amount of time, but I believe they will be together forever. They are simply perfect for each other. They remind me of us actually."

Esme smiles and nods her agreement. I need to kiss her. I need my wife. She is so sexy and beautiful, I love her so much. My feelings for her have only gotten stronger over the years. She is still so, if not more sexy and stunning than when we first met.

I capture her soft lips with mine. She moans into the kiss as my hands begin to wander under her shirt. Her delicate fingers gently rake through my hair, tugging the ends as she goes. Her legs move to rest on either side of my thighs, her small body pressing down on mine.

"Mmm, Carlisle." Her small gasp causes my pants to tighten, and my lips leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I love you Esme. So much baby." I gently nibble on her ear as her hands work themselves under my t-shirt.

My hands explore every inch of her skin they can reach. My hands start pulling her shirt up past her stomach when we both hear a knock coming from the front door. My hands freeze and Esme tries to slow her breathing.

"Dammit. It's my day off, who could that be?" Throwing my head back and letting out a frustrated sigh, I wonder who the hell decided to interrupt me now.

"Sweetie, it's probably just one of the kids. I'll go see which one it is and you can try and calm down a bit." She winks as she climbs off of my lap to go inside. I gently smack her gorgeous ass as she passes.

As she is walking in the door I hear Edward's voice ask where we are. I sit back and try to forget about my beautiful wife and her amazing body. It's not an easy feat I can assure you, but the newspaper helps and by the time Edward is stepping out onto the patio I have managed to calm myself down.

I smile as Edward takes a seat across from me. "Son, what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be working? Thanks for the beer" I take the offered beer, after all it is about 2pm.

"I took the afternoon off, I wasn't getting much done." He opens his beer; I can sense he wants to talk about something but is struggling with his words. I patiently wait until he's ready.

After some silence I decide to prompt him a bit. "Is everything ok son?"

He continues to look down at his hands and simply nods at my question.

"Are you sure? Is everything ok with Bella?" maybe they had a fight, everything seemed fine when they were here a couple of days ago.

"I . . . I think I love her." He struggles to get the words out, but as soon as he has, his shoulders drop and he slumps over slightly in his chair.

He loves her. I could tell he did, simply by watching them together, but to hear him say it, well I'm pretty damn proud of him. I try to keep the smile off my face as I answer.

"You _think_ you love her?" he needs to realise that either his heart is telling him or his mind is. Maybe even his libido, not that he has ever been like that, but it's easy to misread your emotions when sex is involved.

"I _know_ I do, it's just. Well isn't it too soon to feel like that? I mean we haven't even slept together yet and I love her. Isn't it too soon for this?" His words rush out in one big breath.

Wow. They haven't had sex yet. Not many people Edwards age would take their time with a relationship in that way. I guess Esme and I taught him well, ever the gentleman Edward is. Always has been.

I think about what I want to say, my son is asking me for some very serious advice and I don't want to push him one way or another. He needs to untimely make his own decision.

"Edward, only you know how you feel. I could sit here and tell you that it's too soon, but I would be a hypocrite. I asked your mother to marry me after only three months. It's not too soon if it is how you really feel. If you want me to be completely honest son, the fact that you haven't slept together yet shows that you aren't rushing things. If you were the kind of man who just wanted a quick fling or something, then you would have slept with her the first chance you had. You have never been someone who rushes anything son, even when choosing what college and what your major was going to be. You don't rush things Edward. If it feels right, then it usually is. It doesn't matter what others think, only what you think."

My words are sincere. I did ask Esme to marry me after only three months. Most of our friends and colleagues thought that we were crazy. After all this time they still can't believe that we are still happily married. I support my children no matter what, if Edward wanted to propose tomorrow, I would still support him. He is my son and I love him unconditionally.

"You think? I just don't want to scare her away or anything. What if she thinks it's too soon?" Edward looks so vulnerable; he looks like he did when he was a small boy afraid of the dark.

"She deserves to know how you feel. If you love her then you should tell her, when you're ready of course."

I allow my words to sink in as I sit back in my seat.

"Your right. If I love her I should just tell her, it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks about it anyway." Edward stands and I pull him into a hug.

"Thank you dad. I really appreciate your advice."

"You're welcome son, that's what I'm here for anyway." It's the truth; it's one of the many roles a father has.

We wander back into the kitchen, and Esme is standing at the bench reading. Christ she is so sexy. I barely hear Edward say his goodbyes, as my mind is focusing on what Esme is wearing under her shorts and shirt.

"What was that about?" Esme wraps her arms around my neck and brings our bodies flush together. My arousal rests against her stomach. She raises her eyebrow, feeling my hardness press into her.

"Nothing too important, he just wanted some advice." I lean down and place kisses from her shoulder to her ear.

"Mmm, let me guess. He realised that he loves her." My mouth is busy licking and kissing Esme's neck so I just nod my head against her skin.

"I thought so. Mmm, you should stop th-" I don't let her finish speaking. My mouth moves hard against hers.

"Bedroom, now. Need you." My words are stilted and breathless. Her small hands pull the front of my shirt, my body follows her lead. We make our way up the stairs and into our room.

I shut the door and pull my wife onto our bed. We spend the rest of the afternoon and night tangled together naked and breathless, the house definitely wasn't quiet anymore.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**A.N – I hope everyone enjoyed a look into papa Cullen's mind. Hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon. Thank you for reading. xx**


	3. Chapter three

**A.N – **

**Ok this is Esme's point of view of chapter fifteen when Carlisle and Edward both punch Tyler. Please review they mean a lot and enjoy xx.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not, therefore, claim ownership of anything that resembles her published work.**

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

Finally, all my children will be home for this long weekend. I can't remember the last time that has happened. Edward would always say he was busy working, but I know my children, he can't lie to me. That's why I've always been worried about him being alone so much.

But now he has Bella.

Ah Bella. She is absolutely perfect for Edward, and she's beautiful. They would make me some beautiful little grandchildren.

Watching them together is incredible. The way they share small smiles and quiet words, they seem to be in their own little world. I can relate, Carlisle and I have always been that way.

I think that's another reason why I always worried about Edward; he's just like his father. They are both quiet, shy and very caring. Some women take advantage of men like that, and Edward's past girlfriends prove that point.

Bella doesn't though, she's smart, which Edward needs in a woman, and she keeps him on his toes. She's kind, thoughtful and very genuine. She fits into our family perfectly, as do Jasper and Rosalie; I can't wait until they are all officially part of our family.

"What are you thinking about my lovely wife?" Carlisle's arms wrap around my waist and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

I relax back into his embrace. "Just how happy all of our children are, and the reasons why."

"Ah, I see, they are all happy. We did good baby." I chuckle at his words.

"That we did sweetie. I'm glad Edward has found Bella, she's exactly what he has always needed."

Carlisle kisses my neck and then turns me to face him. "Yes, I am very thankful for Bella too. I haven't seen Edward this happy since he was a kid."

I stretch up onto my toes to kiss my husband. After all these years together, I still haven't tired of his kisses, I don't think I ever will.

"Es, I have to call the office about something urgent. But believe me when I say, we will be continuing this later." He breathlessly replys, I kiss his lips one last time and his arms drop from around my body.

"I will be holding you to that Carlisle." I let my hand slide down his back and squeeze his ass as I speak.

Giving him a wink I turn around to start cooking some food as Carlisle heads upstairs to his office.

Sometime later I hear a car pull up; I walk to the front door and watch as Edward helps Bella out of his car.

"Edward, Bella. I'm so glad you're both here."I open the door and welcome them.

"It's nice to see you Esme. Thank you for inviting me." Bella hugs me and I lead us both inside.

"Edward, go on and take yours and Bella's bags up to your room sweetie. Bella and I will be in the kitchen." I say to Edward as I take Bella with me to the kitchen.

"So Bella how is school going? How long until you're finished?" I go back to the stove as Bella takes a seat at the counter.

"It's really good; I can't wait for it to be over though. About a month or so to go, so I'm almost done." Bella smiles and I can't help but picture what my grandchildren will look like.

"Well that's exciting to hear. Out into the real world then." we both laugh as I stir some vegetables on the stove.

"Are you sure I can't help Esme?" Bella asks, silly girl. Does she really believe that I would make her work?

Edward walks into the kitchen and towards me. "No. Don't lift a finger dear. Edward how is work going?"

I pull him into a hug, "It's good mum, busy but good. Where is dad?" Edward walks over to Bella and places a loving kiss on her temple.

"Oh he's in his office on a work call. He should be done very soon." as I speak the front door opens and the kitchen is suddenly full of activity.

I can see Carlisle walk down the stairs and he greets everyone. "Hello everybody. I hope everyone is well."

Carlisle moves next to me and places his hand on my waist.

"Carlisle could you head into town and pick up the meat for lunch?" he nods and smiles at me.

"Of course I can sweetheart. Would anyone like to come with me?" So generous. That's one of the many reasons why I love him.

I see Edward lean in to speak to Bella, they are made for each other. I'm glad she makes him happy. "Dad, we'll come with you." Edward says, and I can't help but smile at him.

"I'll come as well Carlisle." Jasper says, Carlisle turns to place a light peck on my lips then turns to leave and they all head out to the car.

After around an hour, I begin to worry. What could possibly be taking them so long?

Just as I am about to call Carlisle, I hear his car pull up in the driveway.

I watch as Jasper leads everyone into the kitchen. Carlisle and Jasper both look annoyed, Edward looks tense and Bella has tear stains on her beautiful face.

What on earth happened?

"Finally you guys took forever." Emmet, always thinking about food.

"Oh my. Bella are you ok sweetie? What the hell happened at that supermarket." I take Bella's face in my hands to inspect it for any damage. I leave a kiss on her forehead and turn to my youngest son, waiting for an answer.

"Um, we had a bit of a run in with an ex-boyfriend of Bella's. He said a few things that we weren't too happy with."

Edward still looks upset and tense. I don't like seeing my son this way.

"Edward and Carlisle both punched him." I am startled by Bella's words. They what?

"You _both _punched him?"

I look at my husband and youngest son, the two people I least expected to hit anyone. They must have had a really good reason.

Carlisle explains what happened. As I stand there and listen I become angrier by the second. How could anyone treat our sweet Bella this way? I am very proud of Carlisle, Edward and Jasper. I don't condone violence but they were protecting Bella, I can't yell at them for that.

Bella clings to Edward and I place a kiss on her head as I walk towards Carlisle. We have a house full of children and their partners, but I need my man. He always looks extremely hot when he's angry. Wow I feel like a teenager at college again. Carlisle hitting someone and me dragging him back to our room.

The room is in silence, I think everyone needs time to process what has happened.

Edward breaks the silence, "Mum, is it ok if Bella and I lay down until lunch is ready?"

Look at my son, taking care of his girlfriend, Bella does seem a bit shell-shocked, some time alone together may be good.

"Of course it is. You guys go lay down, Emmet, Jasper, Rose and Alice can keep an eye on the stove for me and I will go and take care of your father's hand."

Carlisle attempts to protest my words. "Esme I'm fine, and besides I am a doctor, I can ice my own knuckles. If you remember correctly I had to ice them one other time, when we were in college and that guy would not leave you alone."

He smirks at me as he speaks, he remembers that night vividly too.

I shake my head at him and drag him to our bedroom. Leaving our children in the kitchen.

"Es I really am fine. I'll just have a small bruise or two." I shut the door and make him sit down on the end of the bed.

"I don't care, you need these hands. Not only are they part of your job but I would miss them."

Carlisle grins a rather boyish grin as his hands wrap around my waist. "You would miss them Es? Well they would definitely miss you. Now is this going to end the same way that night in college ended or are you just teasing me?"

I lower my head to his, "Hopefully it will end in a very similar way." I push him onto the bed and he pulls my body close to his.

"Thank god Es." His lips cover mine and we continue to recreate that night.

Limbs tangle, sighs echo, declarations of love are shared as we come together in the most intimate of ways.

Thank goodness my husband is still a very fit and talented man.

OOOOOOO - DTBA - OOOOOOO

**A.N – Thank you for reading I hope this outtake was ok, any comments or reviews are encouraged. xx**


End file.
